kakashiforumfandomcom-20200214-history
Doske Getsuga
Doske Getsuga is a Jonin level shinobi from Kumogakure. Credit for the image of Doske goes to akane-sasu-sora on deviantart.com Background Doske is the fictional grandson of Darui in the original RP. However, the details of this fact are a bit confusing. By the end of Shippuden, Darui is 26 years old. Our RP starts 30 years later, making him 56. Considering Darui had no children as of age 26, having a child and 16 year old grandchild within a 30 year period seems nearly impossible. This detail was totally overlooked by the Administrator when creating the character. So with Doske being 16 years old, that means he parent (child of Darui) couldn't have been any older than 14 when having him. That's pretty crazy. Little is known about Doske's personally history except that sometime several years ago, he was placed in a genin squad with Zantu Yoshamaru and Nao Vakima. Doske was made the leader of the team when their Jonin sensei was killed during a mission. Personality Doske has an aggressive, arrogant, and seemingly heartless personality. Abilities Doske is a skilled hand to hand combatant and possesses the Lightning, Water, and Gale Style chakra natures. His speed, coupled with his mastery of the Lightning Style Armour and chakra blades, makes him a force to be reckoned with. The Life of a Shinobi Chapter 2 In the RP, Doske and his team have been sent to infiltrate the leaf by posing as genin to participate in the Chunin Exams. In the beginning of chapter two, Doske had an exchange of words with a few of the leaf teams in the mess hall. He was eager to fight them. During the Preliminary Rounds, Doske's battle was one of the many battles that did not happen IC. However, his battle was listed with the others, showing that Doske fought Hayate from the Hidden Sand Village and defeated him. Nothing is known about this fight except that Hayate did survive. Chapters 3-4 In the Chunin Exams tournament, Doske's battle was against Hizana Uzumaki. Doske arrogantly scoffed at what he believed to be an unworthy challenger. Once the battle began, Doske immediately rushed over to Hizana and kneed her in the stomach. She recovered and took a gentle fist stance, preparing for his next attack. Doske activated his Lightning Style Armour. Hizana created an army of Shadow Clones and then, using a water sack, had all of the clones fire water needles at Doske. Although the ranged attack was unexpected, Doske's lightning charged speed allowed him to avoid most of the needles, only getting a few cuts. After avoiding the attack, Doske used Ninja Art: Lightning Fangs to send lightning bolts into the crowed of clones. Unfortunately for Doske, all of the clones simultaneously used the Rotation, blocking against the lightning damage. One of the clones rushed out from the smoke and hit Doske with the 8 Trigrams Air Palm, knocking him back. Frustrated by Hizana's move, Doske used the Lightning Illusion: Flash Pillar to blind the audience and Hizana. However, Hizana's Byakugan countered the blindness almost immediately. Hizana rushed him, preparing to use her 8 Trigrams 64 Palms. However, realizing she was not blinded, Doske activated his Thunder Armour, electrocuting her when she hit him with her palm. Once she recovered, Hizana order her army of clones to rush Doske while herself and 2 other clones stayed behind. The Thunder Armour basically allowed Doske to walk through the clone army unfazed. Every clone he came in contact with was immediately shocked and dispersed. Doske jumped up out of the crowed and noticed three Hizana's isolated from the rest of the group. Assuming one of them was the real Hizana, Doske used the Gale Style: Laser Circus to fire electrical blasts at them. One of the clones blocked the blasts with the rotation, allowing Hizana to charge her Rasengan. The other clone grabbed Hizana and threw her into the air towards Doske. Doske had no way to defend against the attack. However, right before Hizana made contact, her Rasengan dispersed. She hadn't mastered the technique and was unable to maintain it. Taking advantage of the situation, Doske heel dropped Hizana to the ground. She hit the ground with a thud, her face bleeding. She quickly passed out. When Doske landed, he attempted to finish her off with one of his hidden blades, only to be stopped by the exams facilitator, Rento Aya. Kazuma, Kaito, Mugen, and Zashimaru were quite angry about what happened. Not even so much that Hizana lost, but that Doske was clearly intending to kill her even after he'd already won. Doske's finally appearance was once the invasion of the leaf began. Doske, Zantu, and several other cloud Jonin surrounded Mugen and a few others in the Chunin Exams arena. Kaito arrived to aid them, killing several of the Kumo Jonin, but the fight was cut short when D transformed into Gyuki, forcing everyone to evacuate the arena. Doske makes no further appearances during the invasion or the RP, but it is believed that he did survive and make it back to Kumogakure.